Oh-K?
by princessg101
Summary: My first power rangers story YAY! Just a little humour. The team has some fun light-hearted fun back in the lab. Takes place after "Back In Black". Part 1/3 of the K series


K?

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first power rangers fic. This takes place after Tommy becomes the black ranger in Dino Thunder. Just a lil humour. R&R PLZ **

"I can't believe our science teacher is actually one of the greatest power rangers of all time!" declared Ethan. Kira and Connor who were lounging around the lab nodded.

"Well believe it guys," said Hayley from her position in front of the monitors. Tommy sat off to the side; he huffed a little in amusement but made no comment. Hayley cut a sideways glance at Tommy and a smirk crept up her face. "In fact…" she turned around to face the teens, "I have something that might interest you." She now sported a full blown devilish grin as she tossed a file folder to Ethan. Ethan curiously opened the file and his mouth dropped open and began to giggle.

"Dr. O!"

"What?" Tommy asked from his seat. Kira and Connor came to stand on either side of Ethan and look at the folder. Their stomachs visibly contracted and they raised their fists over their mouths trying hard to smile. Tommy got up and snatched the folder. Inside were pictures of him and his teams both mighty morphing and turbo.

"Nice hair Dr. O," Kira managed to get out.

"HEY! It was in style." Tommy shot a glare at Hayley who unconcernedly turned back to the monitors.

"Yeah sure," said Connor taking back the folder.

"Well it is nice to put faces to names and colours," said Kira peering over Connor's shoulder. She had spent time with Tommy in the lab and had heard all about them.

"I almost forgot I told you about those times," Tommy settled back into his chair now that the ribbing seemed to be over.

"Okay Kira, who's this?" asked Connor pointing to someone Tommy couldn't see.

Kira stood on her toes and when she saw who Connor was referring to smiled sweetly all the while looking at Tommy, "Oh that's Kimberly. The first pink ranger." Tommy wanted to hide his face but compromised by pretending to engrossed in the monitors. Unfortunately he could still hear everything.

"Wow, she's cute." Connor commented.

"Forget her," came Ethan's voice, "The other pink ranger is the true hottie. What's her name Kira?"

"Katherine."

"Wow. They don't make female rangers like this anymore. OUCH!" Tommy tried to take secondary comfort from Kira's gut punch.

"Seriously," Connor said, "What I wouldn't do to take out this Kimberly girl. She's got that whole sweet, innocent, 'girl-next-door' vibe. But she has to have a fierce side to be a ranger. In short, a perfect combination."

"Yeah but Katherine has that classic beauty quality with grace and finesse and like you said to be ranger you need to be fierce and strong. That my friend, is the perfect combination." Ethan and Connor high-fived each other. 'Did Mesagog go on a fracking vacation!?' thought Tommy, 'Where are the monsters when you want them?!'

"Hey Dr. O?"

"Yeah Connor?"

"What happened to them?"

"Kimberly and Katherine?"

"Yeah."

"Kimberly is a world-class gymnast and Katherine is following a career as a ballerina."

"Sweet." The boys said in unison.

"Okay enough of that," Kira's voice spoke and Tommy turned to see her move to take the folder away but Connor kept moved it out of reach.

"Chill Kira, we're not being disrespectful. Just admiring."

"Yes but I think we've tortured Dr. O enough for one day." Kira glanced at Tommy who twisted his mouth as if to say 'you think?'

"What do you mean?" Ethan looked between them slightly apprehensive.

"Kimberly and Katherine are Dr. O's exes." Now, finally, it was Tommy's turn to laugh. The looks on Connor and Ethan's faces were PRICELESS. The mixture of shock, horror, and embarrassment seemed to render the boys red-faced and speechless. Connor promptly dropped the folder like it burned him. Kira snatched up the folder and leaned on the edge of the desk and Hayley turned to watch them talk their way out of this one.

"Well boys," Tommy decided to adopt his stern teacher demeanor.

Connor spoke first, "Oh God Dr. O we are so sorry -"

"Yea very sorry." Ethan threw in.

"We had no idea that -"

"It didn't even occur to us -"

"We didn't think it was possible -"

"No no no no that it wasn't _possible_ -"

"Yeah I'm sure you could have -"

"We just didn't think -"

"Guys just stop already." Tommy was starting to feel bad for them. The girls were too busy fighting giggles to say anything.

"Yes sir," Ethan and Connor said together trying to catch their breaths.

Connor recovered first, he gave Tommy an awed expression, "Kimberly _and _Katherine Dr. O? That's just… wow." He bumped fists with the science teacher.

"Hmmm I wonder…" Kira mused out loud and the men turned to look at her. "Oh well I just noticed a theme going here."

"What?"

"_K_imberly, _K_atherine, and Principal Randall whose first name is _K_elsey." The singer smirked and the others caught on. (**A/N: I honestly don't Principal Randall's first name but that seems like an okay alias for Elsa.**)

"Huh? What do you know? She's right." Connor smiled.

"Well I guess that means Hayley's out." Ethan placed a hand on the tech's shoulder, "it's okay Hayley there will be other guys."

"I can only hope so, although I may never recover from such heartbreak," she replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Tommy rolled his eyes and leant forward to clasp her hand, "I'm sorry Hayley, it just wasn't meant to be."

"Let me go Tommy, you've done enough damage." Hayley cried in voice worthy of cheesy soap operas even going so far as to cover her face with her forearm, everyone cracked.

As the laughter died away Kira said, "But it really does look like 'K' is a hook for you huh Dr.O?"

Tommy leant back his chair with superior grin on his face, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em', "If I were you I'd be careful about what I say. Getting hopeful _K_ira?"


End file.
